King Kong alternate ending: King Kong and Terkina
by Hungarican
Summary: The story starts with the city scene when Ann walks up to King Kong in the street. Before he could pick up Ann someone unexpectedly appears in the scene, a female of King Kong's species entrusted with the mission of saving Kong from getting killed by the military. To find out whether the mission was a success and whether the story ends in the city, dive in to this read.


Chapter 1

City scene:

Ann slowly walked toward King Kong in the street wearing a white, sleeveless dress which adumbrated her slender figure. The giant gorilla having caught sight of her became touched and affectionately ogled her. As the beautiful, young, blue-eyed, blonde-haired actress continued her way towards him, and he towards her, he and she raised their heads to the sound of rumbling coming from the end of the partially snow covered road. The lady immediately turned around and gazed with King Kong into the distance. Soon vibrations spreading in the ground could be felt and the sight of the source of the noise revealed itself. A large, black, furry figure a little smaller than Kong followed by a car hastily crept towards the ape and the lady. She was none other than Terkina, a female of Kong's species entrusted with the mission from her keepers to save King Kong from ending up being killed by the military.

Terkina was found when she was just an infant about the size of a Saint Bernard in the jungle in Africa by primatologists and researchers. She was huddling close to her deceased mother. When these people stumbled upon her they decided to ship her to New York City. In the first months of her life in the Big Apple she was kept in a zoo. After outgrowing her space, a separate enclosure, allowing her plenty of area to roam around in was built for her in the outer part of the city. Her masters taught her sign language in which she was able to communicate with them. Sometimes she was let out of her place into the city to attract tourists. In a short time she became the most popular sight to be seen. The peculiar characteristic of the overweight female was the 1.5 meter hairs on the top of her head which stood up straight. The upper halves of the hairs gradually arched forward.

The staff of the enclosure had received the news quickly about King Kong's rampage and planned to lure Kong into Terk's place using her as bait. The female ape stopped 5 meters away from the male, who started examining her with his yellow eyes. Terkina began taking glances of him with her greenish brown eyes being larger than standard size beach balls. The driver speedily hopped out of the car and cautiously hurried to the middle of the distance between the gorillas. He was Tarzan, a man raised by mountain gorillas, who had the closest bond with Terk among her keepers. After having reached his destination Kong reached toward Ann to pick her up. Noticing this, Tarzan signaled to Terkina to gibber. The female made her hooting be heard. This caught King Kong's attention but didn't stop him. Tarzan by sign language commanded Terk to purse those thick lips of hers. She obeyed while staring into Kong's eyes. That halted him from continuing what he intended and resulted from his part in hyped up gibbering. Next she was commanded to back away. After she took this order the silverback's attention shifted back to Ann. Tarzan wasn't about to give up that easily. He signaled further commands to Terk. The gorilla lady crawled back to the male flipped her hair and shot an affectionate look at him. She succeeded in raising his attention again, he flirtatiously hooted at her. Tarzan wanted to be sure and made him get coaxed more by what he planned as Terkina's final move. Terk's huge peepers met Kong's yellow eyes whilst Terk made a loving kissing noise. Kong lost it. Feeling aroused and the thrill overtook him which resulted in looking at the female in love and robustiously hooting. He wasn't interested in the human anymore and began drawing near the female of his species. Tarzan swiftly signaled to Terkina to run into her enclosure. Tarzan's friend swiveled around and started creeping away. Kong followed her and picked up speed. Terk galloped at full throttle in the streets sometimes accidentally smashing cars or whatever was in her way pursued by the love-drunk heart-eyed Kong who had his eyes glued on her and was howling vociferously. The love chase ended a few miles later. As the two hurried into the enclosure the gates were locked balking their escape, the rescue mission was accomplished. But the story doesn't end here...

Chapter 2

King Kong was now going after Terk around in her living place. The female began to grow weary whereas Kong showed no signs of tiring out. She turned around to face the male who was still under her affect and made distress calls. This failed to change the silverback's behavior. The male got on his hind legs and attempted to embrace Terk while she began screaming in protest while trying to push him away but to no avail. From that point on she was locked in his arms her screeches became ear deafening and more dismayed. She quickly and forcefully punched Kong in his face. The male immediately released her, feeling shaken and disappointed he lowered himself back on his fours. Terk quit uttering the loud noises while he gazed dumbfounded at her for a few seconds. Next, Kong distorted his face expressing great rage glaring daggers at Terk, his yellow eyes flashed. He bore his fangs, got up on his back legs again and emitted a clamorous roar while madly beating his chest. This scared the daylights out of the female who couldn't move due to being stunned by fear. King Kong wasn't quite finished yet. He punched the ground to take out more of his aggression then, glanced in a heartbroken way at Terkina. After that, he grunted and sauntered away from her. Terkina stayed still for a while then, crawled in the opposite direction feeling tense, her fright kept lingering.

Chapter 3

Tarzan, having returned from the city center, shortly received news about the incident. Despite the successful completing of the task enmity took over the apes' relationship. He entered the gorillas' dwelling place and walked up to his friend, who was sitting on the ground, the wall of enclosure supporting her back. It was clearly visible that the previous events saddened her. They communicated in hand gestures. Tarzan concluded that Terk is afraid of King Kong, doesn't want him around and loathes him because of what he did. He tried to make the female understand that this outcome is better than Kong getting executed, he's alive. He advised the gorilla girl to act kindly towards the male and if she could try to explain to him that she rescued him. The 2 apes spent the rest of the night snoozing in the 2 points of their realm farthest away from each other.

Chapter 4

The next morning Ann visited Kong. Terkina was still sound asleep. The male was very glad to see the familiar face. He at once crept up to her and gently placed her on his back and showed her around his new place. At the end of the tour they reached Terk who just woke up. Kong carefully removed the lady, who he adored, from his back and raised her to his face. He looked at Ann then, at the other gorilla then, hatefully grimaced at Ann. She perceived that Kong feels distaste towards Terkina. The female who witnessed the whole interaction was offended, got up, and went to the center of the enclosure to consume her breakfast composed of fresh fruit. About an hour later the actress's visitation ended. King Kong longingly watched as she paced out of the area. It was evident to Terkina that the silverback has feelings toward the human which she found disgusting and was tempted to show it but chose not to. She tried creeping up to the male but he caught sight of her in the middle of the way and instantly looked away whilst letting out a loud displeased grunt. She ceased, sighed and started roving in a different direction.

Chapter 5

In the afternoon Tarzan came up with a plan. He shared it with Terkina using sign language and promised her a reward if she does the task he thought of. She was asked to carry a large bag of fruit to the silverback. The female reluctantly did the job despite the male reacting the same way as he did previously. As she was nicking off he stared at her. She turned her head to the side and with the corner of her eye caught King Kong peering at her. He, feeling embarrassed, shifted his gaze away right that moment. Terkina continued her way to Tarzan, reaching him he gave her some chocolate, her favorite occasional snack.

In the evening after a long play with her huge ball Terk was about to head to the fruit pile when she observed the male approaching her carrying a cluster of bananas in one of his hands. She stayed in one place and waited feeling stressed. He stopped nearing when he was 7 meters away from her, reached forward and put down the fruit.

"Thanks," said Terkina shyly.

"Welcome," replied the male gorilla without emotion then, turned around.

"Kong..." she called him.

The male suddenly faced her.

"What," he retorted irritably.

The female swallowed out of fear, but managed to press out words.

"Do you know why you're here," she asked, wanting to explain to him why she had to enchant him, send him signals requesting courtship and lure him to her place.

"Yeah, because you tricked me, you nasty heartless woman," he replied in a raised tone with anger.

Those later words stung the female.

"What I did was part of a rescue mission! The military was planning to shoot you down, kill you after you escaped from the theater," shouted Terk.

"Didn't see anyone trying to kill me. You ruined a perfectly good moment," Kong yelled.

"You didn't because they gave our mission a try and if I wouldn't have succeeded in attracting you to this place, you would be dead," she hollered.

"Hard for me to believe this crap," he replied unsatisfied and venomously, shaking his head.

"You don't have to," Terk replied dismally. "Believe whatever you want. You can't run on a rampage in the city causing damage and harming people. To stop you from doing this they would have murdered you," she continued.

King Kong felt a hint of truth in the explanation and remembered the panic and fear he induced in the hearts of the desperately fleeing people when freeing himself from his chains in the theater and making his way out. It also dawned on him that while sweeping off the seats from the floor with his muscular arms that he ended a few people's lives in the process. After he had picked up an Ann lookalike and had realized she wasn't his love he remembered casting her away in frustration and rage which resulted in her brutal death.

"Kong," called the female intermitting the male's thoughts.

"I'm thinking," he exclaimed half surprised. "You may be right...," he faltered out in shame, glancing in a different direction, fighting against his pride. Burning from shame, he turned his back on Terkina and sodded off.

Chapter 6

At nighttime when Terk had just lied down to sleep, situated next to the wall of place not far from one of the lights, she heard King Kong's voice from her right.

"We need to talk," he seriously said looking down at her.

Terkina sat up and shifted her position to face him. She took advantage of the little time before he continued to study his exterior. She caught sight of coral pink scars lining the right side of his face next to his eye, on his forehead and above the eye. The next feature she noticed was that his jaw was asymmetrical, the right side of it gradually, almost unnoticeably stuck out more than the left half. When he spoke to her previously she observed that the top half of his lower right canine was broken off. She espied pinkish scars, made by some unknown animals to her, decorating his body in various places, some longer, some deeper than others.

King Kong cleared his throat. Terkina put aside her examining and began paying attention. The male didn't start his monologue with the most important and difficult things to acknowledge. He briefly described his home, Skull Island, most of his troop being wiped out and consumed by carnivorous dinosaurs, which made Terk feel sorrowful, his relation with the tribe of humans living there, including eating the flesh of the ones sacrificed to him, which Terkina found gross. Having perceived this, he wanted to make himself understood and complained about humans, sharing with her the things they did to him in detail. He mentioned his abduction, being sedated multiple times and ending up imprisoned in the theatre exposed to loud noise and flashing lights then, losing his temper. He admitted that Terk was right about the human's plan with him if he wouldn't have followed her, and apologized to her for his rude remarks and aggressive behavior, but he mentioned that he really thought that she wanted to mate with him. Lastly, he stated that he hates people excluding Ann. Since he brought up the topic of the lady he also spoke about their relationship, times together and his missing her. It bothered the female that he was in love with someone out of her kind, but she didn't show this. She didn't know what to say and remained speechless for a while.

"I'm sorry to hear that you went through all of these negative things," she replied. "Your relationship with Ann is... interesting."

"I know," reacted Kong shamefully. "I wish she was one of my kind...," he groaned then, heavily sighed. "I'm in love with her, I know this is sin, it's eating me alive..."

Terkina didn't know what to do, she agreed that humanophilia is sinful.

"Do you want a hug," she asked suddenly coming up with this, feeling sorry for him, not knowing the outcome of this.

"Yeah," he replied sadly.

This surprised the female. She gingerly crawled closer to the male and stood up. King Kong stood on his hind legs as well. The two walked nearer to each other then, embraced, pressing against each other. While this was lasting Terk started regretting her idea and realized this was emotionally uncomfortable for her to cuddle someone she barely knows. Kong felt a little better. After about 5 seconds the gorilla girl began withdrawing herself. They let go of each other. Kong crept to his sleeping place. The giant apes soon dozed off.

Chapter 7

The next morning the gorillas were having their first mutual breakfast while conversing. It was completely clouded over and snowing. The caretakers were happy to witness them finally getting along.

"What ugly weather," exclaimed King Kong. "I don't know what's more hideous: this weather or the carnictis."

"It's winter, we're supposed to have this kind of weather," replied Terk before popping several bananas in her mouth at once.

The male and the female asked their following questions in unison:

"What's a carnictis?"

"What's winter?"

They waited on each other to respond. Finally, King Kong broke the silence and gave Terkina a description of these 2-4 meters long hellish, carrion and wounded animal devouring worms. During this the female had lost her appetite, observing this, the male stopped and asked for a pardon. Then, she explained winter and the other seasons to Kong who didn't seem to like what he heard, he preferred the permanent hot and misty climate of Skull Island to changing seasons and temperatures of New York. A while later Terk regained her appetite and finished consuming fruit to her heart's content. King Kong caught sight of a shapeless, light brown lump about a meter in diameter stuck to the wall in front of them and wondered what it was.

"That is a wasps' nest. The wasps are inactive right now since it's cold, they're hibernating, but when spring comes, they'll be buzzing around the nest and that's when you shouldn't go near it," expounded the gorilla lady.

"And why haven't your keepers, those hairless, impotent dingle berries removed it? I can remove it," replied Kong.

"How are you gonna do that," enquired the female.

"Easy," answered the silverback. "We have to back away to be safe though."

The apes receded, King Kong leading Terk.

"This is how we're gonna rid the place of the vile vermin..."

The male faced the nest. He squatted, reached toward his butt with one hand keeping his hand cupped in front of his anus, ogled into the distance while concentrating and singing the following song to the tune of Scooby Doo.

"Doody doody doo! Where are you? I really wanna throw you!"

At first, Tarzan's friend thought this was some kind of joke and began giggling. She was soon unpleasantly surprised when she saw Kong's stool in his hand, which he chucked at the wasps' humble home. The yellowish brown piece of excrement immediately flattened the insects' dwelling place, crushing the wasps and fell to the ground almost landing on Tarzan who was entering the enclosure.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You've never seen poo flinging before? What kind of gorilla are you," wondered King Kong.

When he observed Tarzan (he didn't notice him when he previously visited Terk a couple of times) his eyes locked on him and a glare paired with a snarl formed on his face. Terk's friend having noticed this stopped dead in his tracks. Terkina crawled in front of the male all of the sudden and gave him a reproving look.

"I am a kind of gorilla that was raised in captivity and unlike a CERTAIN gorilla she hardly had the opportunity to live her life in a troop in the wild because she was found ABANDONED BY HER TROOP NEXT TO HER DEAD MOTHER WHEN SHE WAS JUST AN INFANT and guess what, she was saved and raised by HUMANS," she shouted in his face. "So don't EVEN think about killing my best friend, nor any other human or else YOU'LL GET KILLED! Not all humans are bad!"

King Kong's mind was blown, he was speechless and didn't realize that his whole lower canine was sticking out of his mouth. Terk rushed to Tarzan the two began communicating in sign language. At the end of the visit the female lowered her head to the ground to receive stroking on her face from her friend.

"How unnatural," commented Kong.

Terkina jerked her head up and glowered at him.

"And how unnatural is your being IN LOVE WITH A FEMALE HUMAN," she retorted angrily.

This made the male's heart sink. He spatiated away to the other side of the enclosure, sat down against the wall and just stared into the distance. The female's words were still hurting him.

Chapter 8

About half an hour later when the interactions between Terk and the human were over the female gorilla crept towards the male. She truly regretted using Kong's sensitive topic against him.

"Leave," commanded the silverback in a raised, savage tone.

Terkina lowered her head and swallowed, feeling nervous.

"Kong, I'm terribly sorry for mentioning your relationship and using it against you. I went too far...," she squeezed out.

"You really hurt me..." he replied mournfully.

"I'm very sorry," responded Terk sadly.

King Kong loudly sighed.

"This is driving me insane...," he groaned.

"Maybe, you will fall out of love with her. Maybe this is just a crush, these are based on feelings that will pass eventually. Just try picturing your life together with a human who is much smaller than you. Do you really want this in the long run? Can you imagine growing old together," tried the gorilla girl.

"I haven't thought about this before. I don't know how we would live together, I don't think I'd fit in her home, not to mention her having to procure me mass quantities of food and solving the problem of my doing number 1 and number 2. Mating would be impossible," replied the male. "I'm sorry for criticizing you. I didn't know up until today that you haven't lived the life of a wild gorilla."

"It's okay. What's the life of a wild gorilla like," enquired Terk.

"Well, we live in groups called bands and every band is led by a silverback, the dominant male. The silverback has several females and children, in various age groups, from them. Among the males only the silverback can mate with the females. When his sons mature, they are driven away by him. My troop was a little different than this, we had 3 silverbacks, I was one of them and the youngest. The other 2 were my father and uncle, only my father had offspring among us. We had to engage a lot in battle against carnivorous dinosaurs attacking the troop, this is why I have so many scars. We forage every day in the jungle. When we stop to rest or sleep we build nests. The females' nests are in trees, the adult males' are on the ground. When we're not eating or wondering we socialize and have fun. There are a few ways to do the latter such as play fighting, chasing each other, flinging mud or poo at different targets and getting together with a few friends and making loud noises together at twilight. If you want we can do some of these. What's life in captivity like?"

"As you have noticed, you don't have to look for food the keepers bring meals and water out every day. They interact with me, I was taught and still being taught sign language, we use this to communicate with each other. There's a ball that I play with, I just head-butt it then, chase it and this goes on and on. They clean up after me when I'm asleep," answered Terk.

"Sounds really boring," remarked King Kong. "Do you want to play fight?"

"How do I do that," enquired the female.

"You act like your fighting, but this is gentler and a bit slower than that. We usually do this upright. Your aim is to try to touch your opponent and block his or her moves. You can also do grappling moves, try to pin down your antagonist and even wrestle him or her. Let's start with simply just doing the first thing I told you," explained King Kong.

The silverback stood on his hind legs then, so did the gorilla lady. He showed her several attacking and blocking moves first before starting the activity and let her know that this is mostly quick and spontaneous, but they'll start out slow. The two spent about an hour doing this while increasing the speed of the blows. After this, they spent the rest of the day getting to know each other better and chasing Terk's ball around.

When the sun began setting the silverback felt like emitting different calls. He went to Terk and asked if she wanted to join him. She was curious about this and followed him to the center of the enclosure. The two sat down facing each other. King Kong started the session with uttering awful sounds that were a cross between hooting and howling. Terkina began gibbering.

"Not like that," corrected the male. "You need to be as loud as you can. Be creative about it."

Kong continued the noises where he left off, Terk started making clamorous, vehement screams. Hearing the cacophonous Tarzan, fearing for his friend's state, looked out the window. To his surprise the apes weren't fighting. He opened the window and peered out. King Kong instantly caught sight of him, changed his position to face him and let out earsplitting roars while bearing his teeth and swiftly, forcefully beating on his chest. Terkina stopped her sound-making and watched Kong as he expressed his dominance. She had mixed feelings about this, attraction and disapproval. The male caught her red-handed admiring him. The female instantly looked away in embarrassment, her face feeling hot.

"You liked what you saw and heard," enquired King Kong.

"Well... sort of..." she responded quietly burning from abashment.

Tarzan managed to conquer his fright and was walking toward the 2 apes. Luckily for him, the silverback sat in one place and disregarded him. An idea flashed into Terk's mind to get rid of her bewilderment. She picked up Tarzan and held him in her hand at chest level.

"Kong, this is Tarzan. He is my main caretaker. He was part of the team that found me in the jungle when I was a baby. He is my best friend. He is a good human. Don't do him any harm," said Terkina.

King Kong studied Tarzan for a short while then, began laughing.

"What's so funny," asked the female with suspicion. "What's on your mind?"

"He is like a giant weta-rex," responded King Kong while chortling.

"Weta-what?"

"Weta-rex."

"What is that," wondered the gorilla lady.

"They are carnivorous crickets that grow up to a meter long and they taste delicious," answered Kong while ending his giggling. "He looks kind of like one except he doesn't have beady black eyes, long pincers, long antennae and an extra pair of legs with backwards knees. And I doubt he hunts in swarms with his clan and begins shredding his prey alive after covering it," he added.

Since Terk was a visual type she imagined Tarzan having the traits of the insect that the male mentioned and chuckled. She pictured a great drove of these Tarzans invading the city cloaking people and diverse objects in their paths wreaking havoc. Industrial sized fly swatters would be necessary in this situation.

She put Tarzan down and communicated with him using hand gestures for a short time. After the man receded back into the building the silverback was curious about what they discussed. The female let him know that Tarzan was anxious about their noise-making and wanted to know whether she was okay.

Chapter 9

About a week later Terkina got into estrus. She managed this well when she lived alone, but this time she was in one space with a male day and night. When being in this point of her cycle she was harder to manage, more bold, affectionate, nervous and even love-sick. She brushed hair face and sides against the walls while crawling next to them during this time which lasted for 1-3 days only. She crept towards the pile of fruits, vegetables and roots, feeling edgy, to have breakfast. King Kong was already eating. The apes greeted each other verbally. The female focused on devouring her portion and talked less, giving shorter answers. This raised Kong's suspicion.

"What's the matter with you," he asked.

Terk didn't know what to say, she remained silent for about 10 seconds.

"It won't be a good time for us to be together for about 3 days," she replied.

The male found her answer weird and raised half of his brow ridge.

"I don't understand you," he replied. "Have I offended you in any way?"

"No, you didn't. I don't know if I can tell you this and how you will react to this," responded Terkina in a slightly sad tone.

"Is it some bad secret that I should know," enquired King Kong a feeling a little jumpy in a serious voice.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's bad, but it's difficult to let a male know about this, not knowing how he'll react," said Terk. "You should know that I don't want to end up pregnant and have children."

"Is this your secret? There's nothing to be ashamed about this, moreover that's great news for a monogamous male who doesn't want kids either. Do you know how rare this is," replied Kong relieved and enthralled.

Terkina conjectured that King Kong was referring to himself when describing the characteristics of that type. Joy immediately evaporated her anxiety. She started acting more like her normal self.

"This is all true about me what I said, but this isn't the one secret I am thinking of. The situation is that I'm in heat and will be for about 1 or a few days. This is why I don't really want to interact with you. At times when I get lovelorn, it's best that we stay apart," explained the gorilla girl.

"I understand. Just don't act like how you did when we first met," requested the male.

"Okay. If I suddenly leave when we're together and want to be alone don't be surprised," said Terkina.

The two spent the following days avoiding play fighting. If Terk needed to be all by herself the silverback didn't follow her.

Chapter 10

After estrus was over Terk began spending more time with Kong again, the two got acquainted more and more, they became friends. She soon developed a crush on him which got her into trouble in the morning right before Ann visited King Kong. When the female received the news from the silverback she became green-eyed and angry but managed to conceal this. Her tone of voice was a little sharper than usual.

"Why is she visiting you," she asked a little coarsely.

"She's my best friend," replied King Kong. "I already told you this, you should know it."

"And your love interest," she retorted, but immediately regretted this.

"Don't you start," he barked. "You know darn well that this is a sensitive matter for me! We already discussed this too! I'm in sin, I know and having a hard time turning away from it! Do you even know how difficult this is for me," he madly responded, increasing the answer in volume, shooting an ugly at Terk.

He didn't stop there, he began getting into a rage

"Why did you bring this up against me again!? What did I do to deserve this!? If you have a problem with me you don't have to be my friend," he yelled furiously.

Emotional and spiritual pain overtook Terkina, tears began rolling down her cheeks. She quickly retreated to the farthest area from the male shedding more tears in the process. After reaching her destination she crouched down and continued her sobbing. A part of her wished King Kong would leave her alone, the other wanted to confess her crush to him. After crying her eyes out she took a nap. She slept through the human's visitation. When she got up it was already afternoon. Feeling hunger she reluctantly crawled to the food pile and slowly stuffed herself. Kong having noticed her crept towards her.

"What's gotten into you lately," he enquired.

"We need to talk," she replied melancholically. "I didn't mention your problem to hurt you. I'm very jealous of your friend because I have a crush on you. This is why I acted the way I acted..." explained Terk, tears welling up in her eyes.

The male, after having evoked the female's behavior in his mind, apprehended her and crawled closer to her.

"Well, I have to confess something too. Excluding the time when we first met, I started having feelings toward you when you told me that you don't want children, but I'm still infatuated with Ann," he let her know in a calm tone of voice. "Do you want a hug?"

"Yes," she groaned.

The apes got up on their back legs and warmly held each other close. King Kong felt something hot and wet on the upper part of his chest. He realized Terk was crying again. The female broke the embrace, wiped her eyes and advised that they shouldn't tighten their relationship as long as crushes last because then, their relation would be based on feelings and lust, these things eventually die. She suggested that they try to control themselves and act not according to feelings. She also advised that they should remain friends for a while and not abruptly move their relationship to the next level. She lastly apologized to Kong for tearing up an old wound.

Chapter 11

Weeks later winter turned to spring and the 2 gorillas bond grew tighter. King Kong slowly but gradually began falling out of love with Ann. Terk's crush on the male had already expired. The apes' keepers began teaching the male sign language. There was a compartment of the enclosure where Terk was weighed from time to time or kept there for other reasons. One day, the caretakers intended to measure King Kong's weight. With Terk's help they let him know that. The female led the way to the cell and explained to the male that this will take a very short time and all he has to do is crouch on the scale in the middle of the chamber. King Kong, who didn't feel like doing this, entered the compartment. The door, which had a window on its top third, was shut. Kong caught sight of the scale situated on the floor. He crept towards it, swiveled himself around, backed up so that his bottom would be located above the instrument and took a dump. After finishing his business, he backed away and sat down in one of the corners. About 10 minutes later Tarzan entered the room through a different route. Having opened the door the putrid stench enveloped him, forced its way into his nostrils and the sight of a pile of excrement the size of a small car unfolded.

"King K-BLEEEEEEHHHH!," he exclaimed and gagged.

The poor man couldn't stop noisily dry heaving and tears streamed from his eyes. King Kong thought this was funny and started giggling.

"Very, BLEEEEEEEHHHH, funny," shouted Tarzan in a raised tone while heaving.

He hurried out of the compartment. The door was opened and Kong crawled out, spreading the malodor cloud, while still chuckling. The caretakers took several steps backwards while fanning the air in front of their faces. Terk grimaced when the stink reached her, but thought it was funny what Kong did, let alone Tarzan's reaction which she heard and saw part of it when looking through the window. They had to schedule the weighing of the male for another time.

In the evening when the sun had already set the gorillas heard faint music from afar. As time passed the volume of it enhanced and singing became audible. It turned out that there was some outdoor party nearby.

"This sounds like agonizing baby dinosaurs being eaten by weta-rexes that can't shut up," commented King Kong displeased.

"Yeah, it's pretty annoying," agreed Terk.

King Kong began warbling in a high-pitched, constipated voice to the tune and rhythm of the music while narrowing his eyes when reacting to the female's parts of the dialogue. Terkina heehawed every time. The male motivated by this tried even harder but ended up unintentionally releasing a throaty fart. The female began roaring with laughter and slapped the ground a few times.

"Oops. That wasn't part of the show," he remarked now in his normal voice a little shamed.

The gorilla lady laughed for a little while. After she finished King Kong invited her to a noise making session hoping the partying humans will stop playing that loud music. She accepted and the 2 emitted hooting, howling, screams and roaring for a couple of minutes. After that, they were satisfied with the silence and went to sleep.

Chapter 12

1 year later the apes took their relationship to the next level. During play fighting King Kong won by pinning Terk to the ground.

Still on top of the female he asked politely looking deep into her large brownish eyes, "May I kiss you?"

"Yes," exclaimed the gorilla lady excited.

He gently and affectionately kissed her, she held him close and stroked the back of his head and neck in return.

After finishing he got off of her then, pulled her up into a sitting position in which she faced him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend," he asked, this time a little nervous.

"Yes," she gladly replied and embraced him.

"Terk, I love you," he earnestly confessed while they were still hugging.

"Me too," responded the fascinated female then, kissed him on the cheek (I mean his face).

From this point on besides all of the other activities mentioned previously (Terk still didn't take part in scat throwing) they showed more affection by rubbing their faces against one other's, kissing each other's faces and on the lips, embracing one other and petting. They decided to strengthen their relationship at a slow pace and gradually in the process King Kong's love for Ann was vanishing. Another year later on a hot, hazy summer night they mated for the first time. This was one of the best times of their lives and from that night on they slept close to each other. They engaged in love-making, excluding on the week before and after Terkina's estrus and during estrus to avoid the female conceiving, on a regular basis. They were living a happy and harmonic marriage, which they counted from the first time they had sex.

Chapter 13

On the sunny and clear summer morning on the day of their fifth anniversary King Kong decided to prank Terkina who was still asleep. He didn't begin the morning with that, he crept towards the food pile to fetch Terk's gift, which was covered with a red blanket, which the caretakers prepared for her for the occasion. He pulled the cover off revealing a bouquet constructed of clusters of bananas decorated with flowers. He grabbed the present and returned to the slumbering female. He woke her up by petting her face and saying her name. Having witnessed her open her eyes he offered her the treat.

"Happy anniversary, honeybeast," he affectionately said.

"Thanks. Happy anniversary to you too, Kong," she lovingly replied, sat up and bear-hugged him. "I'll be back shortly."

Terkina hurried to the mound of fruits and vegetables and retrieved the silverback's gift, having removed the blue fabric covering it, a basket filled with mangoes.

"This is for you," she said handing him his gift.

"Thanks," he replied and kissed her.

After having consumed their anniversary surprises King Kong began to implement his plan. He acted strange during conversation by shooting strange looks at Terk's hair. He knew quite well she was fastidious about her hair.

"Why are you making faces at me," she asked motivated by suspicion.

"Your hair is a little different, only now I have noticed this," he replied.

"How is it different," she wondered.

"I can't see it quite well from this distance, come closer," he responded.

The gorilla lady, a little worried, scooted closer to him. He began examining her erect hairs in the way apes groom each other.

"10... 20... 30...," counted Kong without emotion while acting seriously.

"What's wrong with my hair," demanded to know Terk feeling the suspense.

King Kong lifted her head up by her chin so that he could look her in the eyes.

"You have about 30 grey hairs," declared Kong.

Terkina's eyes grew wide in horror, she couldn't say a word.

"Just kidding, you should have seen the look on your face," exclaimed the male while giggling.

Tarzan's friend disliked this joke and quickly thought of a way to get back at the prankster.

"Kong, I must tell you something...," she started then, made a dramatic pause.

She leaned backwards and probed herself with one of her arms while placing the hand of her free arm on her belly looking at the male. Signs of sadness and fear formed on his face, he became bug-eyed and his jaw dropped. She beckoned him to draw near. The male reluctantly approached her still gaping. When he got near enough she whispered something in his ear.

"I'm fat," she quietly announced.

"WHEW, what a relief," he shouted. "Don't ever fool me like this again! You scared the living crap out of me and almost gave me a heart attack," he yelled madly glowering at her.

The female instantly realized that she went too far.

"Kong, I'm sorry," she said in a raised voice showing regret, lowering her glance.

"I'd rather you have a head full of grey hairs than end up pregnant! You had better continue to be honest about your cycle with me! This was a hideous and cruel prank, you make me sick," he roared blinded by rage and forsook her making course remarks.

The gorilla girl felt like she died inside. She retreated to the other half of the enclosure deeply sorrowful. She spent the day sitting in one place paralyzed by regret, anxiety and hurt. She had no appetite during the rest of the day and omitted lunch and dinner. King Kong who had regained most of his calmness, having observed this crept towards Terk. The female jerked her head up when he was about 5 meters away from her.

"Kong...," she began in a sad tone. "I'm deeply sorry," she stuttered, her facial features twisted by emotional pain.

"Thanks, but this will take some time for me to recover emotionally and forgive you. You really flipped me out, just don't joke with that topic again, please...," replied King Kong in kinder tone.

"Okay. I didn't think the grey hair prank was funny. I just wanted to get vengeance on you, but I didn't think it through. I'm really careful about my cycle, I don't want kids, I want YOU. I'm curious though how you would take it if I were to get pregnant," explained the female.

"I'm sorry that I scared you and made distasteful comments about you, I was very angry. You're not going grey yet by the way," replied King Kong honestly. "I love you so much and it's only you I want as well," he added. "If you were to somehow end up pregnant we'd raise the kid."

The 2 made peace.

Chapter 14

King Kong and Terkina spent a few more of their years in the enclosure. They starred in several blockbuster movies during this time. After this they were shipped to Skull Island and released into the wild. The first thing they caught sight of was a huge troop of their kind, larger than any band he had ever seen. The male recognized familiar faces such as his uncle, a few siblings, 2 half siblings, even specimens from rival clans. His family members were shocked and happy to see him. They rushed to greet him then, explained that a while after a lot of their clan members were killed, they joined forces with the other troops to avoid going extinct to fight off threats with combined strength. Kong introduced his wife to the troop and let them know that they don't want any other gorillas in their relationship. The band accepted this. Living in a troop, Terkina got more and more acquainted with the wild gorilla's life style. She was taught how to forage, build a nest, fight and etc... King Kong and Terk lived the rest of their lives together, having a wonderful marriage, in the troop and had no children. They did babysit kids, when the parents wanted to have some time alone, conversing with them, teaching them good and useful things.


End file.
